


Let It Go

by TheCoral



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Doggy Style, Incest, Lyric fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: It's Been a long time since Elementary seen his older brother, Sherlock. He wants to do something, naughty to him.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I actually hate incest and this is pretty hard to write but this ship came to be when I searched up more into Fandomstuck Sherlock's lore. Yeah, note also, this is also based on an actual porn video somewhere. That's where I'm going to get insprati0n for now on.

Sherlockwasbusydrinkinghisteaandeatinghisbiscuits,andsomethingwassomethingabout

 

hismind.HisKismesis(akahisbrother)Elementary,hehasn’tSherlockforalongtimeand

 

wonders when he’ll able to show up to him.

 

 

 

Elementaryisoutonthebigcity,actuallylookingforhisforhisbrother,andhe’snotshowingup

 

foraregularmeetup,he’sdoing…..Alotmore.ElementaryfoundhisaddresswhereSherlock

 

shareshishousewithDoctorWhoandSupernatural.Elementaryknockedandwaitedfora

 

response.Whenthedooropened,itwasSherlock,hewassmilingtoseehisbrothertocometo

 

hishouseandhashuggedhim,buthisbrotherhadplansforhim.Theyenteredandwatched

 

Elementarywhiledrinkingtea.“Howisyourelationshipgoing?”Elementaryasked,“Excellentfor

 

whatIcansay,”Sherlockreplied.“Howcoolareyouabletobonesomeone?”“Rarely,only

 

becauseyouandDocaretheonlyQuadrantfilledrelationshipsIhave,eventhoughI’m

 

demisexual.”Elementarystepsclosertohisbrothertofeelanembracefromhim.“Let’sfucking

 

playroughSherlock,wehaven’tseeneachotherforaverylongtime.It’sbestthatwemakea

 

good use of that time.” Elementary carries Sherlock to his bed get into the hate making.

 

_ “  _ _She's a killer know what I'm talking about”_

 

DespitebeingsomeinchessmallerthanSherlock,hecancarryhimfine.Sherlockwaslaying

 

justfineandElementaryjumpedtothebed,theybothstartedmakingouttoseewhoisthe

 

dominantone.ElementarybeinghungryformoreofSherlock,tookoffhisclothingjusttosee

 

everythingfromhim.Whenhegotnaked,Elementarykissedhisstomachandthenreachedto

 

his dick.

 

_ “But I might have been mistaken, overreacting” _

_ _

 

ElementaryisdeepthroatingSherlock’sdicksohecanpleasehimhard.Hetastedabitsourand

 

salty,buttriestokeepagoodimageonhimself.Heisbeensuckingonitforsolong,itbecomes

 

anexercise.Sherlock’sdickmustbeevergrowingandalsothick,ifhewasanaveragehuman,

 

hewouldhaveachangetomaketwinstotripletstoamother,wellhe’safandom,andhe’s

 

fucking mine, and Doctor Who’s.

 

_ “Come let's face it, you're so dramatic you might _

_as well embrace it”_

 

AsElementarycontinuestosuck,Sherlockstartsputtinghisfingersintohisbrother’sarsehole

 

andfingerit.Elementaryrealizesheisstillonhisclothesonsohetakesthemoffandputsthem

 

inaseparatepile.Sherlockfingershisbrotherinsideofhim,andElementarycanfeelthefingers

 

thatareinsideashealsocontinuestojackoffwithhimself.Sherlockpushesinandoutofhis

 

brothersarseandhehearshismoans.Hehasbeenmoaningsomuchthehehastosuckhis

 

older brother’s dick again to silence them.

 

_ “She looks so good it hurts what am I supposed to do” _

 

 

 

SherlockgotanorgasamfromElementaryanditwasintriguing.Theyarebothnotdonethough,

 

Elementaryhasputlubeonhisarseandhisbrother’sdick.Theywanttogettheexperienceas

 

pleasing as they can.

 

_ “Oh girl for sure I would” _

 

Sherlocktriedhisbloodiesttogethisbrother’sarseinsideofhim,andwowittooksomework.

 

Hediditslowandsteady,hewentfasterasdisdickwentmoreslippertohisbrother’sarse.

 

Sherlockdidsomescratchingtohisbrotherandwenttogivehimlotsofhickeysonbed,butwas

 

it worth it, OF COURSE, DUH?!

 

_ “you know I might as well” _

 

Elementaryjackedoffhisdicksohecancumalongwitholderbrother.Hisolderbrotherreally

 

havesomehardskillonhowtomakelovewithsomeone,technically,thisisn’tlovemaking,it’s

 

justsex,he’shavingfunsoElementaryhavingfun.SuddenlySherlockstopped,“letmeposition

 

youtofinishthisoff,”Sherlocksaid.Elementaryagreedandletwhathisolderbrotherdohis

 

wishestohim.Sherlockpositionedhiminaweirdposeandwantshimtokeepitthatway.

 

“Thanksalot,”Sherlockstated.Heputshisdickbacktohisbrother’sarseandtheheatkeeps

 

going.Sherlock’sdickinsideofElementarywassomethinggoingonintheirrelationship,

 

becausetheyalreadyknowtheyaremorethanjustbrothers.Theywillwatchforeachother

 

eveniftheyareawayandtheyaretheirbiggestprey.Sherlockcameinsideofhisbrother,

 

watchinghisbrotherfeelpleasurewithhimwasanevent.Sherlockissurehisbrotherwould

 

want to do this again when he meets him up in an another time.

 

_ “Let it go” _

 

 

 


End file.
